1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a device that attaches to the end of a gun muzzle, and may be used for directing gasses exiting the muzzle in desired directions, for example, as a muzzle brake. The device has features comprising at least a part of a human, animal, or creature's face or head. While these features have some ornamental quality, one or more of the features also perform utilitarian functions. The mouth, eyes, ears, nose and/or other apertures through the creature's face/head may serve as direction-directors for the gasses. One of the mouth, eyes, ears, nose or other aperture serves as the projectile-exit aperture.
2. Related Art
Conventional muzzle brakes are typically generally tubular cylinders, with several parallel slots through a portion of the generally cylinder wall. The gasses flow through the wall of the brake in upward direction and, therefore, apply a downward force to the end of the muzzle. The downward force tends to control swinging of the muzzle in an upward direction upon discharge of the weapon. Optionally, conventional devices may include baffles inside the device to suppress the flash and/or noise of the discharge.